parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants Pilot Intro (Japanese Version)/Transcript
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Dragon Soul The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) Pilot Intro We began with a gaze at the sky above the city which is Tokyo when we hear a male voice laughing sinisterly before calling out to us. Male Voice: I am Lord Goa. The Earth will surrender to me. As the not-seen-yet speaker named Goa, better known by us as Rodak, is heard announcing his plans of conquering the Earth, a large space saucer with a white orb appears swooping down from the sky and stopping in the air above Tokyo. Then, some tank guns went firing at the saucer to drive it away or destroy it, but the bullets have no affect on it and wind up being deflected repeatedly no matter how many times they tried, leaving behind smoke. Later on, a yellow vortex which already appeared in the Earth's atmosphere above the space saucer is causing the city buildings to crumble apart and sucked up into it along with everything else including cars. We cut to the saucer emerging from behind a cloud of red smoke that was clearing away, then to a car on fire and even Tokyo Tower which is also burning and then collapsing. Moments after Tokyo is demolished, we see a young Japanese boy at the rubbles walking toward the damaged tree and stopping there. He is wearing a white shirt, a red vest, a pair of blue shorts and black shoes. The boy's name is Mamoru Murakami, or Mikko Mura. Mikko, who have survived the destruction of Tokyo with no injuries, is desperately looking for parents to see if they're still alive. Mikko Mura (depressed): Papa... (sobbing) Mama... Realizing that his parents are killed in the chaos, Mikko sat down on the rock and continues to cry quietly, saddened by the loss of his family. But just then, the voice of Rodak is heard again along with the sounds of the same space saucer returning, this time, calling out for Mikko. Rodak: Mamoru-kun? Mikko looked up to the sky and sees the space saucer floating still in the sky with its orb flickering with bright light. Rodak: Mikko becomes shocked with two gasps for what he saw on the saucer is a silver-skinned human-like alien with black hair or maine, a silver armor with two horns and a cape, and silver gloves. He was Rodak. Rodak: I am Goa! Back on ground, the now furious Mikko gets up to face Rodak. Mikko Mura: In an effort to avenge his parents, Mikko pulls out a golden whistle and blows it with a high-pitched sound. Then we cut to a large golden rocket igniting on fuel and blasting up in the sky as the some theme music began playing. It flew across the land, and even half of Tokyo which is not destroyed to find the same spot where Mikko called it with his whistle, while the chorus then came along to sing a story about who will be the defender of Earth. Chorus (singing): ♪ Asu ga unda ♪ ♪ Seigi no Maguma ♪ ♪ Chikyu no heiwa o ♪ ♪ Mamoru tame ♪ Finally arrived, the rocket stopped to float for a few seconds. Chorus (singing): ♪ Jetto kiryuda shin heiki ♪ Child: SOS! SOS! Children Chorus: Kashin! Kashin! Kashin! The golden rocket landed on the ground and stood behind the white smoke which is clearing away. Chorus: ♪ Tobidase yuku zo ♪ ♪ Daichi o kette ♪ The rocket underwent a strange transformation, revealing it to be a giant golden robot resembling a male human with only his two antennae with round balls. Chorus (singing): ♪ Kyo mo Maguma ♪ ♪ Wa sora o tobu ♪ Robot: The robot man, Ambassador Magma or Goldar the Space Avenger, turned to Rodak's space saucer to get ready to fight him Chorus: ♪ Seigi no Maguma ♪ Goldar: Goa, let's go!